Heart-to-Heart: The Two Foreseers
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Lucina is amazed, but feels a bit envy of Shulk's foresight. Before the start of the team battle, they discussed visions and the future. [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**First started on September 21st, 2014.  
****Edited by a Beta Reader on September 28th, 2014.  
Replaced on July 12th, 2016.**

* * *

**This is based on a Heart-to-Heart conversation in _Xenoblade Chronicles _titled "What Visions May Bring." Lucina would be the perfect substitute to the one talking to Shulk.**

* * *

Two newcomers waited in a small room, though none of them spoke up as their eyes glanced around. The transporter to the stage was currently offline, meaning they had to wait until their team battle was about to begin. Today, Shulk and Lucina were going to fight two veterans: Charizard and Ganondorf.

Most veterans welcomed the newcomers with open arms, and the newcomers also established good friendships among themselves. As time passed, everyone fought in several required battles, allowing the newcomers to slowly get to know everyone in the Smash universe. For Lucina, she learned a bit about Shulk, the Monado (his sword), and his ability to see the future. The last piece of information really intrigued her a lot.

She remembered her adventure of using time travel to go into the past. Using the knowledge of future events, she became a vital role in the new timeline. But then she thought about Shulk's foresight. Recalling what she learned about him, Shulk's visions allowed him to see glimpses of the future. While these visions ranged from quest advice to opponent's strategies, Shulk's visions occurred often. Premonitions were especially common when Shulk was in battle, which made him a formidable opponent. So far, Lucina thought that he was near-invincible.

Lucina realized this was a good time to talk to Shulk. They had talked briefly in the past and developed a good start as friends and friendly rivals. However, this was their first time being paired up in their first team battle together. They were quiet when they reached this small room. Pairing up with someone from a different universe was a strange, yet exciting, experience.

Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to learn about Shulk's visions?

* * *

_Heartbreaking - Family Love_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?"

Shulk's eyes met hers. "It's kinda hard to explain." He scratched the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

"A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?"

"I still don't quite believe it." Lucina spoke without thinking.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"What?!" Shulk said, gawking a bit. "All this time we spent fighting here in this place, and you still don't believe me?"

Lucina widened her eyes and gasped. "N-no! That's not what I meant at all!"

"What do you mean then?"

"It's just...such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can't fathom how you can do it. I don't even know if foresight exists in my world."

"Oh..." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "I see what you're saying now. Actually, I felt that same way."

Lucina tilted her head. "How curious... Could you elaborate more?"

"I used to only believe in what I could see. My home, my friends, the Monado itself. I knew these things were real...until I took the Monado and started to see visions." He looked at her and recalled what he knew about her. Realizing that they both shared a connection with the future, he wanted to ask one question. "Lucina, if you could have one vision of the future...what would you want to see?"

Lucina blinked her eyes. She thought up the possibilities before answering. "My marriage."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"That's what you want to see?" Shulk asked, taken aback slightly.

Lucina frowned. "It's my vision, and it can be anything I want! Don't you wished you can be with someone special in your heart?"

"Oh... I see." Shulk looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. That does sound important."

"When I do become a mother, I want my child to be loved just like how my father and mother took care of me, before they... I want to be with my child, and I don't want to die and leave my child alone. No matter what the future holds, I am going to cherish every moment."

**One big heart raised**

"I see what you mean," Shulk said, remembering the death of his mother and father when he was a child. "Family is important. I wished I had that type of care and love."

* * *

_Net Loss/Gain - A Future Without Fear_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?"

Shulk's eyes met hers. "It's kinda hard to explain." He scratched the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

"A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?"

"I still don't quite believe it." Lucina spoke without thinking.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"What?!" Shulk said, gawking a bit. "All this time we spent fighting here in this place, and you still don't believe me?"

Lucina widened her eyes and gasped. "N-no! That's not what I meant at all!"

"What do you mean then?"

"It's just...such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can't fathom how you can do it. I don't even know if foresight exists in my world."

"Oh..." Shulk scratched the back of his head. "I see what you're saying now. Actually, I felt that same way."

Lucina tilted her head. "How curious... Could you elaborate more?"

"I used to only believe in what I could see. My home, my friends, the Monado itself. I knew these things were real...until I took the Monado and started to see visions." He looked at her and recalled what he knew about her. Realizing that they both shared a connection with the future, he wanted to ask one question. "Lucina, if you could have one vision of the future...what would you want to see?"

Lucina blinked her eyes. She thought up the possibilities before answering. "Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized."

**Four small hearts raised**

Shulk awed a bit. "Lucina... I..."

"And not just that..." Lucina remained quiet. _I wonder about my future with my loved life._

"Lucina? What were you gonna say?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucina shook her head before smiling. "The point is... I might not have your power, but I'm gonna create a new, bright and happy future!"

**One big heart raised**

Shulk beamed. "That's the spirit, Lucina! And whatever happens, we'll face our future!"

* * *

_Net Gain/Loss - Nothing to Fear?_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?"

Shulk's eyes met hers. "It's kinda hard to explain." He scratched the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

"A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?"

Lucina looked down. "I wish I had it. People say I'm a foreseer. If I had your power, maybe I could make things more better."

**Four small hearts raised**

Shulk nodded. "I can see why that would mean a lot to you. Did you had to save someone in your adventure?"

Lucina stared back at him with a bit of surprise. "You're sharp as they say, Shulk. You're right. It must be a blessing to have your ability." She smiled with confidence. "If you have a vision, it means...there's nothing to fear!"

**Four small hearts lowered**

Shulk looked down. "But it doesn't work like that. The people here are overestimating my visions. There are some things I can't see. Even if I do see something bad, I might not be able to stop it."

Lucina bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I know that feeling all too well."

"I could see it, just as it was about to happen. But I can be powerless."

"I guess I misunderstood."

Shulk looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"The ability to have those visions... It's not without its consequences. It means you can help people, but it's a heavy burden as well. I don't have foresight like you do, but I can relate with that burden."

"Yeah. Thank you, Lucina." A small smile on his lips. "I feel better from talking to you."

**One big heart raised**

Lucina's lips curved upwards. "I can't see the future, but I'm good at helping with things I can see. Talk to me about anything, anytime."

* * *

_Heartwarming - Be Grateful_

"Hey, Shulk... What's it like being able to see the future?"

Shulk's eyes met hers. "It's kinda hard to explain." He scratched the back of his head. "If I had to describe it, it's like I'm being made to watch a hazy dream."

"A dream, huh? That is one strange power."

"Tell me, Lucina... What do you think of my power?"

Lucina looked down. "I wish I had it. People say I'm a foreseer. If I had your power, maybe I could make things more better."

**Four small hearts raised**

Shulk nodded. "I can see why that would mean a lot to you. Did you had to save someone in your adventure?"

Lucina stared back at him with a bit of surprise. "You're sharp as they say, Shulk. You're right. It must be a blessing to have your ability. If you have a vision, it means...you can save someone's life!" She smiled. "I feel like a stronger person when I'm near you."

**Four small heart raised**

"That's kind of you to say. Thank you, Lucina." Shulk smiled, but dropped immediately. "But..."

"What is it?"

"I can't see everything. The people here are overestimating my visions. Sometimes, the visions are quite hazy. And even when I've seen the future, I can't always change it. Usually, the future I see is more of a warning. A warning about what will happen if I don't do anything...or if I can't do anything." He let out a quiet grunt, remembering a traumatic event from his past. Lucina wanted to know more, but decided against it after seeing Shulk's sad face. "I've hardly been able to see anything. If only my power wasn't so limited."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! Be grateful you have visions."

Shulk blinked before smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I guess so. Without my visions, I wouldn't come this far. Thanks, Lucina! But I still wish I could master my power a bit more."

**One big heart raised**

Lucina returned the smile back. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know. I'll support you all the way, even the team battle coming up."

* * *

**Credit goes to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for general improvements.**

**Lucina and Shulk attained support level B!****  
**

**Shulk [Lavender Octagon/Cloud Affinity] Lucina  
"Our bonds are strong."**


End file.
